Everlasting Love
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: Set after season 5, ep11. Ties in with Marlo's Vendetta. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting Love

 **AN: This is my take on what happened after season 5, ep11; this ties in with my other story Marlo's Vendetta. I always thought that the scene at the start of season 6, ep1 wasn't enough and that we needed more information about their vacation. Read and review please.**

I woke up this morning feeling really stiff; my ribs were still slightly tender from last night; Marlo placed the bomb on the hard drive, she wanted me dead so that she could raise her baby with Sam. Sam had been so careful and so loving last night. He held me close the whole night.

Sam was lying on his side beside me in bed "Good morning, McNally" I turned my head slightly "It's way too early" he laughed "Well you will be glad to know that we have three weeks off."

I sat up as carefully as I could "Really? What are we going to do for three weeks?" Sam said "Oliver gave us the cabin for three weeks." I smiled… three weeks with Sam in a cabin in the woods. "Really? That's great. Three weeks with you all alone with you is perfect" he looked at me "you're perfect" I blushed.

I said "We need to pack" Well Sam packed both bags; he left the underwear for me to pack, I packed the leopard print lace teddy that I was going to wear under my dress at the commissioners gala. He is worried about me because I was lucky to escape an explosion like that. When he found me he had tears in his eyes. He claimed it was smoke, but I know him and I know that he was just trying to be badass.

I was still feeling the effects of being blown across the room when the bomb went off. We got to the cabin later that day and looked around.

Sam explained that the last time he was here, there was hardly any furniture, and it was covered with dust and filth. He told me he also confessed to Oliver that he wanted a future with me; considering he was with Marlo at the time.

We got our stuff and took it to our room. Sam made sure I didn't carry anything to heavy. He carried our bags up the stairs; I carried my oar. He was being so sweet, so caring and so protective. We decided to chill out for a couple of hours.

Sam turned to me "you ok McNally?" I looked at him "yeah, I'm good. Great even" he just smiled at me. I know I am being quiet but I am just so happy that Sam and I are going to be alone for three weeks with no interruptions.

We began to talk about what we were going to do for three weeks. I wanted to go hiking and fishing, whereas Sam wanted to swim in the lake and sit on the porch drinking beer. I turned to him "Sam, hiking is so much better; you get to see everything around you." He looked at me "McNally, you can see everything in the lake too" I sat there trying to come up with a plan to get him to go on a hike with me.

I remembered the leopard print lace teddy. I told Sam I was going up the stairs. I got to the bedroom, I got my bag and found the teddy. I put it on and went back down to the lounge. I cleared my throat and Sam turned round. "What do you think?" he was speechless; his mouth was hanging open, "Close your mouth Sam, you'll catch flies" he stared at me "McNally, was this the something underneath your dress for the gala?" I giggled "do you still have a thing for leopard print?"

He nodded. "Yeah I do…. Bed now" I giggled as he picked me up and carried me up to the bedroom. Best vacation ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We didn't leave the bed until a few hours later. Sam wouldn't let me get up. Not that I blame him; we are having fun, we have only been here a few hours and we've already done it 3 times. According to Sam we are going to be doing a lot more of this for the majority of the vacation.

We are still making up for lost time. Day one of our three week vacation just got off to a good start. We have another 20 days of this; peace, quiet, spending a lot of time in the bedroom and of course, fishing, hiking and relaxing; all with the man that I love.

We were lying in bed when Sam looked at me "How was that for a great start to our vacation?" I said "It was amazing" he looked at me and grinned "Well I do try" I giggled and propped my head up with my hand "So I've been thinking…" he interrupted me "McNally I am not going hiking" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes "Please Sam, I'll make it worth your while" he perked up at that "Oh yeah?" I nodded.

He looked at me "Would going for a hike really make you happy?" I smiled and said "I mean we have three weeks so, we don't have to right now; although I would like it to be an option" he laughed "Ok, looks like we are going for a hike at some point" I clapped my hands and smiled at him. "The things I do for you McNally" I arched my eyebrow "You love me though" he smiled "yeah I do".

I looked across the room, all of our clothes; we Sam's clothes and my leopard print teddy were strewn across the room. I looked back at Sam, he had that look on his face again; the "I want you" look. I arched my eyebrow at him knowing what he was about to say "Sam, we've been in bed since we got here. We need to do something else besides the Holy Moly thing" "McNally, you love when we do the Holy Moly thing; don't deny it" he laughed and I blushed.

"It is true, I do love it…" I smiled "I suppose we could go for one more round of Holy Moly" Sam smirked "That's more like it… Really Andy one more round?" "I can only do one more, we need to eat at some point" he looked at me with a devilish grin on his face, I stared at him "get your mind out of the gutter" he laughed.

We went for two more rounds; Sam can be quite persuasive when he wants to be. I got out of bed and put on the lingerie "Sam, come on. We need to eat" I looked at him "If you behave I'll do that thing you like" he went wide eyed; he knew what I was talking about "I love it when you do that".

We had something to eat when Sam said "I've been a good by McNally" "yes you have… so good in fact I think I owe you something" "I have something better in mind" he carried me into the lounge when all of a sudden Sam threw me onto the couch and ripped the lace teddy off me. He actually ripped it; I looked up at him and smirked "What do you have in mind?" he stared at me and just grinned devilishly with a dark glint in his eyes "You know what I am going to do to you".

He began to kiss down my body; nipping my skin with his teeth occasionally. He got to my pussy and did that thing with his tongue that makes it hard to think whenever he uses the full length of it to make me scream.

"Oh my god Sam" I breathed out in short breathes. He looked up at me from between my legs and grinned. "Come on McNally" I screamed out in pure pleasure. I got up and pushed him down on the bed and slipped my lips over his hard thick length. He moaned out in ecstasy and tried to pull me up to him. I shoved his hands away and continued to torture him with my mouth.

"Hey Sam, do you think you can go for another round?" he nodded. He slid into me as deep as he could… talk about a great start to this vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Everlasting Love Ch3

After Sam had decided that staying in bed was all we were going to do then I decided I was ok with that because every time we are in bed together it gets better and better.

We finished fooling around when I decided that we should take a walk. As fun as it is staying in bed with Sam; we need to do other things besides what we just did.

I couldn't help but feel like I was lucky to have survived that explosion although I couldn't believe that Marlo wanted to kill me. I was nice to her the whole time she was working at 15.

That doesn't matter now I'm here, Sam is here and we are together.

Sam joined me outside and we looked around at the forest surrounding the cabin and I breathed in the fresh air; Sam looked at me as if I was crazy "it's freezing McNally" I laughed "it's not Sam, although if you do this then we can fool around again tonight" he perked up at that "you have a deal" I smiled and hugged him.

We walked for a while in the forest. This was perfect. No distractions, no work and of course no crazy ex-girlfriends. Just the two of us all alone, spending time together.

I turned to look at Sam "admit it you love this" he looked at me "you're right, but there is something I love even more" I smiled "your truck?"

He laughed "No, I love you even more" I hugged him and leaned in for a kiss; which he deepened, he nipped at my bottom lip and things got pretty heated from there.

He dragged me back to the cabin and up the stairs and into the bedroom "you promised if I went on a walk with you, we could fool around again" I giggled "yeah tonight Sam, not right now" he looked at me with that piercing gaze of his; the one he likes to use when he wants something.

"Bed now McNally" I giggled as he threw me onto the bed in a caveman like fashion.

Let's just say that we aren't going to be leaving the bedroom anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Everlasting Love Ch4

We stayed in bed the whole night. Lying there in pure serenity. I lay with my head on Sam's chest listening to his heartbeat.

The reason that we have been spending so much time in bed is that Sam is still feeling angry towards Marlo for placing the bombs in the evidence room and the fact that she almost got me killed.

He is just trying to protect me. I feel safe in his arms. I was listening to him breathe; it was tranquilising. I am so glad that we got back together, yes it might have taken time but we are together now and that is all that matters.

He was stroking my arm. He is an amazing lover; I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him "you're like a god in bed" he looked at me "so I've been told" I giggled.

He continued "I mean how many times have we done this today?" "Too many but not that I'm complaining" he smiled and looked me up and down; he reached for me and I squealed "Sam, no more we need to sleep; you've worn me out"

He just looked at me "at least let me give you a Holy Moly moment before we go to sleep" I just looked at him "well I do love it". He started to kiss down my body; when he got to my pussy he started to tease me, I was moaning his name when I felt the pressure of his tongue against my clit.

He continued this for a while; when I decided that I couldn't take it anymore I tried to get him to stop but he was determined.

After he was done I was lying there trying to catch my breath when Sam leaned over and kissed me. I smiled up at him and said "I love you" "I love you too McNally" "I love you more" "not possible" we both laughed.

I was tucked into him and we lay like that all night. Well the first day at the cabin was great I can't wait for the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Everlasting Love ch5

We woke up the next morning; I sat up and looked over at Sam, he looked so peaceful. He needed this vacation just as much as I did.

I got a text from Dov; Marlo confessed to everything and she is being sentenced in a couple of days. Now that she has been dealt with she will no longer be a problem; I hope.

I decided to get up and make coffee. I slid out of bed and watched as Sam reached for me in his sleep; he realised that I wasn't in bed he looked up and smiled "Where are you going?" I said "I am going to make coffee".

He smiled "Last night was great" "Yeah it was, we both needed it" I decided to tell him about the text I got from Dov "Dov text me; he told me that Marlo confessed to everything".

He stared at me "This is all my fault; if I had never moved on after you left then she would have never tried to kill you" I shook my head "Sam, it is not your fault; I left and you didn't know where I was you needed to move on" he got angry "No McNally, I shouldn't have moved on".

I just stared at him he never got angry when we talked about this before; what was going on? I mean I get that he is angry because he couldn't protect me but there is something else there.

Did he think I died? Or is he just having a delayed reaction to the whole thing? He will talk to me when he is ready. I looked at him "I'll be back in a few minutes with the coffee" he nodded "McNally I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry" "It's ok Sam don't worry" he smiled at me.

I went down to the kitchen and turned the coffee machine on. I stood there waiting for it to beep; I couldn't help but think that Sam was hiding something, we both agreed that we wouldn't keep secrets, we would ask for time and space and that we would talk and we said that we wouldn't just walk away.

I heard footsteps behind me; it was Sam. He was looking at me with love and there was another emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite place, "Andy, when I walked into that evidence room I thought you were dead, I mean I called out a couple of times and you never answered. I honestly was hoping you were alive as I don't know what I would do without you".

I looked at him "Sam, you won't get rid of me that easily" I hugged him tight.


	6. Chapter 6

Everlasting Love ch6

Sam is a strong man. He was feeling overwhelmed. When he explained what was bothering him; it all came out at once. I hugged him after he said it and told him he won't get rid of me that easily.

After that we drank our coffee and went into the lounge. We just sat on the couch and watched some TV. He was lying with his head in my lap; I was running my fingers through his hair.

Am I glad he finally told me what was bothering him? Yes. But I am also concerned that it wasn't everything he wanted to say. Knowing Sam there was a lot more he wanted to say but he felt overwhelmed and probably decided to hold back. I looked down at him; he must have felt my eyes on him as he looked up at me. I don't want to pressure him into telling me how he feels; the last time that didn't end so well for us.

"What is going on in your head McNally?" "Nothing" I looked away "Andy, tell me". I couldn't tell him how I felt when I realised that this was it; that I would never see him smile again, when the bomb went off my whole life flashed before my eyes. This is Sam I thought to myself; you can tell him anything.

I took a deep breath and Sam sat up. I decided to tell him "when that bomb went off; my whole life flashed before my eyes" he looked at me and took me into his arms, I continued "I thought that I would never see you again; I also hoped that you would find me" I had tears in my eyes just talking about it.

I knew Sam could tell I was about to cry "McNally…" I looked at him and smiled "I'm ok, I'm glad you found me, when I heard you call out my name I knew that I didn't die".

He held me close "I couldn't live without you Andy; I had just got you back, I wasn't losing you again, I love you" I cuddled into him and took another deep breath "I love you too Sam, and you are never going to lose me I promise"

We just sat there looking at each other; the confession still fresh in our minds, I know that we still have a lot to talk about but all that matters is that we are here and we are together and that we love each other.

As I know there is no where I would rather be than here with Sam all alone in a cabin for three weeks. Two days down nineteen more to go. I know they are going to be great.


	7. Chapter 7

Everlasting Love ch7

Being here at this cabin with Sam is the best thing ever. I mean we are alone out here. What's not to love? I never thought that we would ever go on a vacation together; the last time we talked about it was Traci and Jerry's wedding.

We were sitting out on the porch looking out at the lake and taking in our surroundings. The birds were chirping and it was just peaceful. Day two of our three week vacation started off slightly rough but we got through it.

I looked at Sam. He once told me that he was a city boy. Yeah right he's enjoying this just as much as I am; although some of his enjoyment probably came from the leopard print teddy that I brought with me. I remembered the hooker sting Gail, Chris and I had to participate in when we were rookies and how Sam helped me choose my outfit.

That was the reason for the something underneath my dress for the gala. The look on his face the other night was priceless and so worth it; even though he nearly ripped it off me in fact the lace at the bottom has a little rip in it from Sam pulling at it.

He looked at me "you're being too quiet McNally" I smiled at him "there's nothing wrong with being quiet Sam" "yeah there is when it comes to you" he laughed and I joined in "ok that's true, I'm just enjoying the view".

He knows me too well if you ask me. But I know him too. That's all that matters. I mean it was rough for a while and then it got better. We are figuring it out as we go along; we are spending more time together too.

Sam spoke "what are you thinking about?" "Nothing, just about this cabin and us" he smiled at me "what about us?" "Being together for three weeks uninterrupted" "that's true, well we've been here two days and we are having a great time so far aren't we?" "Yeah we are".

We laughed. I am so lucky to have this incredible man in my life; it can't get any better than this.


	8. Chapter 8

Everlasting Love ch8

The sun was about to set and we sat looking at the sky change from blue to a light pink. It was mesmerising; I looked at lake as it sparkled in the sunset. There was nothing more beautiful than watching the sun set over the trees across the lake.

Sitting here and watching the sunset with Sam is everything I wanted and more; being with the man that I love and being on this porch with not a care in the world right now is perfect.

Sam put his arm around me and held me close as we watched the sun disappear. It was starting to feel cold so we moved inside and Sam lit a fire. We cuddled on the couch and lay there for a while. I had never felt so content; I didn't want to move.

The fire sent a glow across the room; it set the mood, although to be fair Sam and I don't need to set a mood, we just have to look at each other and well you know what happens.

Sam reminded me that the couch wouldn't be as comfortable as the bed. So I reluctantly got up and Sam carried me to the bedroom. As we were going up the stairs Sam looked at me with that deep intense gaze that he uses when he doesn't want to go to bed straight away to sleep; but that he wants to do something before that.

Today was a good day. Yeah sure it didn't start well but we finally said what was on our minds and we realised that we both had that fear of never seeing each other again.

We got into bed and just lay there and talked for a while; we talked about how we felt about the explosion, being on vacation and the fact that Sam regretted moving on with Marlo. I was quiet while Sam talked about the regret that he felt and that he wanted me back but realised that there wasn't a chance.

Sam asked me if I was ok, I said "yeah I'm good, what about you" "I'm good too" I placed my head on his chest and lay there listening to his heartbeat.

We decided that we should get some sleep. "Goodnight Sam" "Goodnight McNally, I love you" "I love you too"


	9. Chapter 9

Everlasting Love ch9

I got out of bed and found Sam's shirt from last night; I put it on and went down to the kitchen. I decided to make breakfast; it was the least I could do since Sam arranged this vacation.

I decided to make pancakes, bacon and eggs. I put the coffee machine on too; while I was cooking breakfast I decided that I wanted nothing more than to start a family with Sam.

I just hope he feels the same way; I will have to try and bring it up in conversation this morning or later.

I heard footsteps and realised that Sam was up; damn that man never sleeps in, it is almost like he knows I am not in bed with him. I was busy making the bacon and eggs that I didn't hear him come into the kitchen.

He cleared his throat and looked at me with that piercing gaze of his; oops it looks like he wanted to stay in bed a bit longer. I giggled as I realised that Sam wanted to fool around a bit this morning.

"Morning Sam" he looked at me "Morning McNally" I smiled at him "I'm making your favourite" "I can see that; although you are far too tempting in that shirt" I smirked "We can fool around after breakfast, how does that sound?" "Sounds good; since I wanted to fool around this morning".

He set the table and I plated up the food. I grabbed the coffee and the plates and brought them to the table; I was about to walk past Sam to sit down when he grabbed me and set me on his lap, he wouldn't let me move. He placed my plate next to his and we ate the food before it went cold.

This was a great start to the morning. We finished breakfast and Sam washed the dishes he told me "It is only fair since you cooked breakfast" I smiled at him "Well thank you handsome" "You're welcome beautiful".

We fooled around in the lounge and ended up making out on the couch; which turned into something more.

Great start to the morning indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Everlasting Love ch10

After our make out session on the couch we decided to do something else besides stay in the cabin all day. I thought that we should do a bit of fishing. My dad would take me fishing every year on the anniversary that my mom left us.

I might have to teach Sam a thing or two. "Sam?" "Yeah what's up" "Do you want to go fishing?" "Fishing? Really Andy?" "Come on it will be fun". I finally persuaded him after saying that we could do something he wanted to do later.

We got out to the dock and set up the rods and the bait. I explained that my dad would take me fishing and that it was easy. We stayed out on the dock for a couple of hours; we didn't catch anything but it didn't matter, all that mattered was we had fun.

We ended up swimming in the lake as Sam wanted to go skinny dipping; talk about adventurous. He might be a city boy but he is my city boy. Sam went onto the dock to get a drink; I took in a deep breath and went underwater, I could hear Sam calling my name and asking where I was.

I came back up from under the water and scared him. He jumped and swam towards me "I'll get you for that Andy" I laughed "Oh come on, Sam it was only a bit of fun" he looked at me "You're hilarious" "You love me" "Yeah I do".

We swam for a bit longer and then we decided to get out and dry off; we got into our clothes; we lay on the dock letting the sun warm us up. This has been a great day so far.

I was relaxing and letting the sun warm me up when I felt cold water hit me. I screamed and looked up; Sam had got water from the lake and threw it over me. He was laughing; I got up and hugged him, he tried to get away but I tightened my hold.

We laughed and I hit him playfully. He lifted me up and spun me around "you're sexy when you are all wet" "Oh yeah? Well I happen to be wet; and I am not talking about my clothes" Sam got closer to me "Really? Well I know just how to fix that"

We didn't make it back to the cabin; we did it right there on the dock, thank god that we are isolated or else we would get arrested for indecent exposure and we wouldn't hear the end of it from Dov or Oliver.


	11. Chapter 11

Everlasting Love ch11

We went back up to the cabin; I thought that it might be the perfect time to tell Sam that I want to have a baby with him.

We went in and sat on the couch. I looked at Sam; should I come straight out with it or should I lead in with something else?

He looked at me "What is going on in that head of yours McNally?" I looked at him "Sam I've been thinking…" I took a deep breath "You can tell me anything Andy" "I've been thinking about the future and about us" he smiled at me "What about the future?" "I was thinking that we should have a baby… I mean I've been thinking about it for a while and…" he interrupted me "Andy, you really want a baby?" I nodded "Yeah, the perfect mix of you and me; our own little person" he smiled at me "Sweetheart, are you really sure? I mean I want that with you and I know that we would make great parents but are you really sure?" I looked at him "Yeah I am, I know my mom left and your dad was hardly around but I think that we would make fantastic parents; we will be in this together" he smiled at me "Let's have a baby".

I couldn't believe it Sam and I were going to have a baby; this is the future we both planned. He kissed me, I asked him "When do you want to start trying?" he looked at me "Soon; I mean the sooner the better right?" I nodded "Yeah, sounds good" I giggled.

He led me up the stairs to the bedroom I looked at him perplexed "What are you doing?" "I thought you wanted to start trying for a baby?" I looked at him "Right now?" "Yeah, right now" I smiled. We decided to skip the foreplay; I mean what is the point? All I know is that I want a baby with Sam and who knows maybe I will be pregnant soon.

Let's just say that it was never like this before. It could be the fact that Sam really wants to be a father and well we both can never say no when sex is involved.

I can't wait to be a mom; after we finished I looked at Sam "Do you think I'll be a good mom?" he looked at me "Andy, you'll be a great mom; no doubt about that sweetheart" I smiled, he asked me "do you think I'll be a good dad?" "You'll be an amazing dad Sam, our child will be so lucky to have you as a father"

We both smiled at each other; yeah we are going to be amazing parents.


	12. Chapter 12

Everlasting Love ch12

We lay in bed that whole night. Sam held me close as he slept. I was lying awake listening to his heartbeat and I was thinking about the baby we were going to have. I pictured a small baby that was the perfect mix of the two of us; the perfect little human.

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the future. I woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon and eggs. I sat up in time to see Sam standing in the doorway with breakfast.

I smiled, god I love this man. "Good morning beautiful" "Good morning Sam, what do we have here?" I looked at the tray he was carrying "Breakfast in bed?" he said "You looked so peaceful this morning and I didn't want to wake you, so I thought that breakfast in bed would be a nice thing to do" "You are so sweet, thank you" he smiled "It was my pleasure McNally".

We ate our breakfast and sat in bed for a while adjusting to the sunlight that was filtering in through the window. He looked at me "So, last night was great huh?" I smiled remembering what we did last night "Yeah it was, I mean you were so gentle and loving last night" "Only the best for my girl" "Aww, Sam you are so sweet" he smiled at me.

I looked at him "How did I ever get so lucky to find such a great guy like you?" he smiled "I guess you just have a great taste in men" I agreed "Yeah I do" he pulled me down on the bed and held me close "I love you Andy" I cuddled into him "I love you too Sam".

We lay there for ages just taking in the silence and watching the sun rise in the sky. It looked like a nice day. I wonder what we will get up to this morning once we get out of bed.

It was so quiet that when Sam spoke I jumped "What do you want to do today?" "I don't know to be honest, what do you want to do?" he looked at me "Stay here in bed with you" "Sam we can't stay in bed all day. But I can be persuaded to stay here" he looked at me "Oh is that right? Well I know of a way to persuade you. How about a Holy Moly moment to start the day off right?" I smiled "I suppose it could persuade me".

Sam initiated the Holy Moly moment. This was a great way to start the day off right.


	13. Chapter 13

Everlasting Love ch13

We decided that staying in bed wouldn't be such a bad idea as we haven't done it before; our jobs won't allow it. Being officers of the law means that we are going to Serve, Protect and not Screw Up. Which also means that we can't take time off work unless something happens.

It was getting close to the afternoon and even though we decided to stay in bed we still need to eat; since Sam cooked breakfast, I decided to make lunch. I told Sam that's what I was going to do.

I asked him what he wanted to eat, he said "You" I giggled and reminded him "We need to eat before we do anything like that again" he got up reluctantly "Ok. I'll help you" I shook my head "No, you don't have to do that, and you made breakfast this morning".

We went down to the kitchen and made a start on lunch. We decided on a chicken salad. Something healthy. I set the table and Sam brought the plates over; we ate in a comfortable silence.

I looked at Sam and smiled, "There is nothing better than spending time with the one you love" I mused, he looked at me "You're not wrong there McNally".

We moved onto the porch and we sat on the swing; it was quiet and so peaceful; I love this cabin. I will have to buy Oliver something for letting us use the cabin.

I looked at Sam, "I am so glad that you suggested this, we needed this if I'm being honest" he looked at me "How are your ribs now?" I smiled "Better than they were after the explosion".

He laughed at me "I'm serious. They are much better; they aren't as sore as they were when I got blown to the other side of the evidence room" he looked sceptical "Really, so if I was to poke you it wouldn't hurt?" he poked me and I laughed "Sam, stop it, you know I'm ticklish there" we both laughed as he kept poking me.

I kept hitting his hand away. We ended up in a full blown tickle fight. Being care free and laughing; we haven't had a moment like this in a while so it's good for both of us.


	14. Chapter 14

Everlasting Love ch14

After our impromptu tickle fight; we both looked at each other. I have never seen Sam so carefree before it's good, he has been so stressed lately; in fact we have all been feeling stressed, ever since Marlo confessed to wanting to kill me, I mean I tried to get to know her and I tried to be her friend.

Clearly that wasn't going to cut it with her. I should have known that her coming back wasn't a good thing; as soon as I seen her that day after we discovered who was setting bombs off across the city.

Traci has been updating me on the trial. It turns out that Marlo is going away for a long time; she was charged with possession of explosives and the attempted murder of a police officer.

Sam looked at me "What you thinking about McNally?" I looked at him "Marlo" I told him being honest; there is no point in lying about what I am thinking about.

He looked perplexed "Why are you thinking about Marlo?" I answered "She tried to kill me so that she could raise her baby with you" he nodded in agreement "That was never going to happen, sweetheart I never would have left you again" I smiled at him "I know, and that is why I love you, you sweet caring man".

He smiled at me; his dimples popped out, god that man makes me feel all fuzzy inside. He leaned in closer and I said "Does your offer from this afternoon still stand?" he smiled at me "Oh that one, yeah, let's go to bed. I am going to take you to a whole new place McNally".

We went to the bedroom and let's just say that Sam took me to that whole new place more than once; I am so lucky to have found a man like Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

Everlasting Love ch15

I woke up this morning feeling grateful; last night was fun for both of us, we have never experienced anything like that until last night; I mean we are both adventurous and we both have a few kinks but last night was the best night ever.

I have never felt more loved and more cared for; I have felt both of these when I am with Sam. Yeah sure the first time around wasn't this good; we both dealt with it the wrong way, but we found our way back to each other.

It took us a long time to get here; I left to go undercover, Sam moved on with Marlo, I got back, I had to work with him and god was it awkward, Marlo went off her meds and then Chloe and Sam got shot. So to say that it wasn't tough would be an understatement.

None of that matters now as we are here and we are with each other and no one is going to change that; Marlo may have tried to get rid of me, she may have been off her meds again and I hope she gets the help she needs, but I also hope that nothing happens to me or Sam anytime soon.

I looked at Sam he was still sleeping; just looking at him makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I was staring at him until he began to stir, he looked at me and smiled "Good morning McNally" "Good morning Sam" I looked at him "What are we going to do today?" he said "I have a few ideas, staying in bed for a while longer is one of them" I agreed "That sounds like a good idea" he smiled "I thought you might like that idea".

We stayed in bed for a couple more hours until my stomach growled, we both laughed, Sam turned to me "It looks like we have to get out of bed, I need to feed you, or else I'll be listening to that all day" I laughed.

We went into the kitchen, I turned on the coffee machine while Sam got busy with making breakfast. This was turning out to be the best vacation ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Everlasting Love ch16

We ate our breakfast, while we talked about potential activities that we could do today. I suggested a hike, whereas Sam suggested watching TV.

We thought about both options and decided that we could do both; we could go hiking and then come back to the cabin and watch TV. We actually compromised on something.

We got dressed for the hike and left the cabin, we hiked for a couple of hours just enjoying the views surrounding us, the shimmer of the lake, the slight breeze and the fresh air.

We stopped a few times as well, just to take everything in, I looked at Sam; I couldn't place my finger on it but I think my city boy is enjoying this hike just as much as I am. I sighed contently, Sam turned to look at me "What's up Andy?" I shook my head "Nothing, I'm just enjoying this; ya know out here in the woods with the best guy ever" he smiled at me "Well I happen to be out here, with the best woman ever, who just happens to be my kind of girl" I smiled and blushed "That is so sweet; could you be any sweeter?".

We turned around and made our way back to the cabin; we got to the cabin and went inside, we made our way to the lounge and sat on the couch, I told Sam that he could pick the TV show since he went on that hike with me this morning.

He smiled at me "That is very kind of you McNally" I looked at him "Well, it is the least I could do since you went on that hike this morning" he decided on some cop show; we both laughed at how unrealistic it was, "What are they doing?" I laughed "I don't know, they are worse than Duncan was when I first started training him" we both laughed about the rookie who made my life miserable after trying to end my career and then he acted like he didn't try to end it.

We lay on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, this is what the vacation is all about, relaxing, having a good time and just being here with each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Everlasting Love ch17

We were laying on the couch when Sam turned to look at me "I've been thinking Andy" he only calls me that when something is wrong or he's worried "What's up?" he swallowed "I've been thinking about us having a baby and if I am being honest I want it to happen soon" "So do I, you have no idea how much" he laughed "I think I do. "Do you want to go to the bedroom to practice or…" he paused and looked at me "or we can do it right here" I smiled and said "I don't mind".

We did it right there on the couch. We will have to tell Oliver that we ruined his couch; we won't live it down as he will never let us forget. I turned to look at Sam "I wonder when I'll find out if I am pregnant or not" he shrugged his shoulders "I don't know McNally, although with the rate we are doing it I would say pretty soon" we both laughed, "well we have been doing it since we got here" I smiled and continued "we have been here for almost a week and we've barely made it out of the bedroom most of the time we have been here".

We lay there with a blanket over us; I can't wait to find out if I am pregnant or not, I really want to make Sam a dad. I mean I know it will happen at the right time but I can't help picturing what our baby will look like.

I know that Sam was unsure at first and so was I, although now it is what we both want; it won't be easy but we will get through it together, we love each other and we both want a future together, that is all that matters.

I giggled, Sam looked down at me "What are you giggling about Miss McNally" I looked at him "Nothing, just picturing us with a baby, we are going to be so tired, it will be worth it though" he smiled and laughed a bit himself "Yeah, who would have thought, us having a baby" we both laughed at that.

I looked at him "Let's try again, I mean…" he cut my sentence off, and kissed me deeply "No more talking" I giggled as he lay down on top of me, yeah there is no doubt in my mind that I will be pregnant soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Everlasting Love ch18

The next morning I woke up, we have been here for six days now. We still have two whole weeks left of this awesome vacation. I decided to wake Sam; I leaned over him and brushed my hand across his face, he didn't wake up.

This might be harder than I thought. I looked down at the sheet; it was slightly raised, that gave me an idea, I slid my hand down underneath the sheet, and found what I was looking for.

I glanced up at Sam, who was starting to wake up, I giggled; he looked at me "Well this is a pleasant wakeup call" I smiled "Good morning handsome" he smiled back "Good morning McNally" we both looked at each other. It looks like we are staying in bed again this morning. I can't think of a better way to spend this vacation.

I got comfortable lying across his chest; he put his arm around me and we lay like that the rest of the morning. I can't wait to have a baby with this man. At least I will know that I am carrying his baby and Sam knows that I would never cheat on him as that is one of the most horrible things you could ever do to someone; that and we trust each other with our lives, our hearts and souls.

I jumped a little when Sam spoke "What do you want to do today?" I thought about it "I haven't got anything in particular in mind, what about you?" he said "I don't know, I guess we could lie on the couch and watch TV" I really didn't want to move from the bed, I was really comfortable so I told Sam "I don't want to move, I'm too comfortable" he laughed at me "Why don't we have a shower first" I perked up "I like the sound of that" he smiled, we got up and headed to the shower; it is a good way to start the day and it saves water and time.

We got into the shower, I moaned as the hot water hit my body; it felt so good, Sam slipped in behind me, I tilted my head to the side and he started to kiss and bite at my neck. Things got pretty heated and before I knew it I was being pressed up against the wall and I felt Sam enter me, we both groaned with the contact.

Day six just got off to a great start. There is nothing better than this.


	19. Chapter 19

Everlasting love ch19

After our shower we spent the day chilling out on the couch. This is the life, no work getting us up early, no one bothering us and no rookies irritating me. Since we found out that Marlo was jailed it lifted a weight off the both of us.

We just lay on the couch in our own little worlds; I was staring into space when Sam cleared his throat, I looked at him "What's up?" he looked at me and smiled "Nothing, just staring at the most beautiful woman" I blushed "Yeah right" he shook his head "I'm serious, you're beautiful" I smiled and hugged him.

I looked at him "If someone had told me that you and I would get together I wouldn't have believed them, yeah sure we had our problems the first time we got together, but I honestly feel now we have grown so much and I am so grateful and so, so happy that we got back together" he smiled at me "I feel the same way, especially after you blew my cover, but yeah I mean we did have our problems and I shouldn't have broken up with you and I am still really sorry about that. We have grown and I am really happy that we are back together too".

I smiled at him, I am so lucky. We both laughed and he pulled me into his arms; this right here is all I wanted, to be here with Sam. I looked into his eyes "I love you" he looked at me "I love you too" I smiled and said "Our story is the best story, I love our story" he agreed "It's special" I nodded.

I just know that when we do have a baby, it is going to have two great parents and a lot of aunts and uncles who will tell them stories about their parents, no doubt Sam and I will be asked to tell stories too about our lives at 15.

Today has been a great day, we have relaxed and just been with each other without a care in the world. It is great when you don't have to worry about people killing you or wanting to steal your boyfriend away to help raise her baby.

I know that it wasn't easy for Marlo when I came back, she knew that Sam and I had been a thing long before she came to 15. I also know she had a problem with me, which is why she planted the bomb on the hard drives. But none of that matters now anyway. Sam and I are together and that is all that matters.


	20. Chapter 20

Everlasting Love ch20

 _AN: I just want to say thank you to those who have supported my stories and to those who have read them. I am currently studying Business with IT in college and finishing off coursework, please be patient with me as I will try to update this story when I can. Thank you x_

We got up the next morning and we decided to do something productive, we have been here for a week; we both decided that we should give fishing another chance.

We got ready and headed to the dock. We got everything ready and we cast our lines. There is nothing more relaxing than fishing in the fresh air with the one you love.

He might be a city boy, but he is enjoying himself; it could be the fact that we are here together, or the fact that I brought the something for underneath my dress for the gala. Or it could be all of the above.

I felt a pull at my line, I got a little bit excited as we didn't have any luck the last time we did this. I reeled it in with a bit of help from Sam. The fish wasn't that big, it was tiny. Sam laughed at my face, I was shocked that something so tiny could pull my line with such force.

Sam looked at me and said "Don't feel bad McNally…" he was interrupted when his line started to pull, he tried so hard not to lose his balance, when all of a sudden he was pulled into the water, and I tried so hard not to laugh.

I went to the edge of the dock and leant down to give him a hand to get back up to the dock; he grabbed my hand and I thought he was coming back up, he pulled me into the lake with him. I came back up with an unamused look on my face.

I glared at him, while he tried to contain his laughter, I feigned annoyance "I will get you for that Swarek" he swallowed audibly, I have never, ever used his surname when I am annoyed at him; although he thinks I am annoyed, I am just messing with him.

He looked at me and smiled, using his dimples to try and get me to forgive him. I tried not to smile "I'm sorry Andy, I just wanted to get even" I shook my head "I didn't push you into the water, you fell in trying to reel your fish in".

He smiled at me and pulled me in close, I smiled at him and he smiled back. It wasn't exactly how I seen the morning go in my mind, but it was perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

Everlasting Love ch21

We went back to the cabin to get dried off and changed; I kept giggling at the image of Sam being pulled into the water by a fish as it was quite funny. He looked at me "What you laughing at?" I stifled my laughter "Nothing" he didn't look too impressed "Yeah right" I looked away trying to compose myself.

He looked so good dripping wet, I had to stop myself from jumping him; he looked that good, I mean his shirt was clinging to his body, you could see his defined six pack through the tight wet material of the shirt.

He looked at me "See something you like McNally?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts "Nope" I grinned slyly "Don't deny it, you had that look on your face" I tilted my head "What look?" he smiled "That look when you want me to do the holy moly thing" I giggled "Alright, you caught me, you just look so good".

I know I shouldn't be gawking at him like he is some piece of meat, but my man looks good no matter what, and I mean no matter what, like the time we had that food fight in my condo. I threw flour in his face that was after he smudged frosting on my nose; that was a good day, until I found out later that Sam did a background check on my mom, and I know he was just looking out for me and it was kind of sweet.

He looked at me "Where did you go?" "I was just thinking about the food fight we had that time at my condo" he grinned "Ah, yes the food fight where you threw flour at me" I laughed "Well, you smudged frosting on my nose" we both laughed at the memory.

He pulled me in close "Do you want to re-enact that food fight?" I looked at him eyes wide "Really? You want to mess up Oliver's kitchen?" he nodded "Come on it will be fun" I agreed.

We went into the kitchen and I grabbed flour, eggs, and for some reason Oliver had a can of frosting so I grabbed that too. I snuck up behind Sam and cracked an egg over his head; he turned and cracked one over my head too, this was fun.

We continued for a while, I looked around; there was flour everywhere, I was covered in flour, egg and frosting, whereas Sam was covered in flour and egg.

"Best food fight ever" we both laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

Everlasting Love ch22

We went to bed after the food fight, we were tired. We woke up the next morning and went down to have breakfast. We looked around the kitchen, you wouldn't think we had a food fight last night; we cleaned up everything before going to bed last night.

Sam was busy making breakfast and I was setting the table, I looked at him and smiled, I am so lucky, I mean we both are; we both cook, clean and we look after each other.

We have been here for eight days already and well I don't want it to end, neither does Sam. We are having so much fun and we are enjoying this time alone together; we hardly work together at the station anymore, since Sam became a detective, he has been at the station a lot more, it has helped our relationship, as we aren't in a squad car together like we used to be, you know back when I was a rookie and he was my T.O., god I miss those days.

We worked great together, yeah sure we had a rough start, I blew his cover, he didn't like me, he teased me, he was hurt after the blackout when I left after coming over and kissing him and all the other things that happened.

Sam looked at me "Breakfast is severed my lady" I smiled "You are a true gentleman" we sat down and ate, looked at him "God, Sam the food just keeps getting better and better" he smiled at me "Only the best for my girl" I blushed.

We finished breakfast, I went to get up when Sam grabbed me, he placed me over his shoulder and carried me up to the bedroom, he placed me at the side of the bed, I looked at him "What are we doing here?" he just looked at me "Well, since we went straight to sleep last night, I never got the chance to give you that holy moly moment" I smiled "You're insatiable" he looked at me with that devilish grin "I'll take that as a compliment" I giggled.

We had our holy moly moment and god was it amazing, I turned my head to look at Sam "How is it every time we do this, it gets better and better?" he looked at me "It is because I try a different angle every time we do it" I sat up "No wonder it gets better each time".

We laughed and Sam dragged me down beside him and kissed me, yeah it going to keep getting better.


	23. Chapter 23

Everlasting Love ch23

We went to sleep, later that night; today was fun, we had fun there was no doubt about that. We woke up the next morning, this vacation is flying in I mused to myself; I turned to look at Sam who was still sleeping.

He looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to wake him; I said almost, I whispered his name and poked him, I giggled as he looked at me and glared "I was having a really good dream McNally" I smiled "Oh yeah, what was it about?" he looked at me "Us, lying here in bed" I blushed knowing what he was about to say "What were we doing in bed?" he stared at me "I think you know" I nodded my head knowing exactly where he was going with this.

We lay there staring at each other for what seemed like an hour; things got pretty intense once he leaned in to kiss me; it was one of those "I want you now" type of kisses. Nine days of this; a girl can't complain. I can't complain; I mean who would if they were in a bed, in a cabin isolated in the woods with the sweetest man on earth? I know I wouldn't.

He turned his head to look at me "What you thinking about McNally?" I smiled at him "I'm just thinking about how we've been here for nine days and how it keeps getting better and better each day" we both smiled, he pulled me in close "What do you say we start our morning off the right way" I giggled and blushed "That sounds great".

We went for a couple of rounds, finishing off with a holy moly; I mean holy moly is as good as it gets with us. After our morning liaison we went down to the kitchen and had breakfast.

We ate in a comfortable silence, looking at each other occasionally, I decided to have a bit of fun, I called his name and when he looked up I threw a raisin at him; he looked at me with a shocked look on his face "Do you want another food fight Andy?" I looked at him knowing that I was in for it; he only uses my first name when he is going to do something besides what we did this morning.

I looked at him smiling "It's on Swarek" we both threw food at each other at the same time; all that could be heard was food landing everywhere and the sound of my laugh as I threw blueberries by the handful at him, hitting him square in the chest. Yeah this was a great start to the morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Everlasting Love ch24

After our mini food fight, we cleaned up. I couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Sam's face when I threw the raisin at him; he looked stunned, like a deer caught in headlights.

We went outside and sat on the porch swing; we decided to take it easy today and just relax. There is nothing better than relaxing with the one you love. We never did this before the first time we tried to have a relationship; we never did the relaxing thing as we had been working all day and we just wanted to go to bed after a long shift.

I couldn't help but look around and take in the view of the lake as the sun hit it and made it shimmer. I was lying with my back against Sam's chest; I could feel his chest rise and fall each time he took a breath.

This is the life. I looked up and smiled at Sam, he noticed I was smiling and asked why "What are you smiling about?" I looked at him "Am I smiling? I mean I always smile when you're around" it's true, the two of us haven't stopped smiling since we got back together.

He pulled me in further and held me there "I love you Andy" "I love you too Sam". To tell the truth we have both been saying it since we got back together; unlike the last time when I said it and he was too stunned to say it back. Then he said it as I was holding a grenade. I giggled at the memory; I was standing there fearing for my life and Sam's of course and he told me that he loves me. He then turned it into a joke and then I got angry and walked away. He then promised to prove to me that he wanted me back by making dinner, taking out my trash and walking my dog.

I explained that I didn't have a dog and he said we could get one. I told him it was too late and I left, only to return six months later and to find out he had a new girlfriend. I heard him call my name "Where did you go just now?" "After I held the grenade and you told me you loved me" he looked perplexed "Yeah, all those promises and then you left to go undercover for six months" I could tell he wasn't too happy "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to bring that up; you know we forgave each other for what happened a long time ago" he smiled at me "You're right, sorry sweetheart, I guess I shouldn't be angry about that it's in the past".

We hugged and he kissed me; which then lead to us making out on the porch swing and then it got pretty heated and before I knew it we were making love on the porch


	25. Chapter 25

Everlasting Love ch25

After our quick love making session, we spent the rest of the morning out on the porch. I turned to look at Sam "It doesn't get any better than this" he smiled "You're right it doesn't" I smiled at him "you're incredible you know that right?" he grinned, I think his ego just got a little bit bigger, "Thank you McNally, you're not so bad yourself" he pulled me in closer and leaned into kiss me; he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled back.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him "Cool your jets Romeo, we need to eat first before we do more of what we just did" he leaned back and smiled at me; you know that smile when he wants to convince me to do something "Come on Andy, you know you want to" I looked at him "Sam… we need to eat" he smiled devilishly at me "I'd rather eat you" I blushed.

We are getting nowhere with this I looked at him with the puppy dog eyes; I only use these when I want something and right now I want to eat "Sam, please we need to eat" he looked at me "McNally, don't look at me like that" I smiled at him and cuddled into him "Look at you like what?" he looked at me "You know what I'm talking about" I giggled "Oh the puppy dog eyes, but I am hungry and I think I'll fade away if I don't get something to eat" he looked at me "Fine, let's go eat".

We went back into the cabin, Sam went into the kitchen and pulled out the food he was going to use, we decided on a salad; we normally eat pizza for lunch or dinner for that matter, but since we are pretty much isolated, apart from a store down the road, we have to stick to the food we brought with us.

I was in my own head when Sam called me "McNally, lunch is ready" I got up and went into the kitchen. I noticed that there were two plates in front of where Sam would sit; I looked at him "What is this" he looked at the plates and then looked at me "You are not sitting at the other end of the table" I shook my head at him and smiled "You're not letting me get away are you?" he smiled "Nope, you are going to sit on my lap" I pretended to give it some thought "Ok, sounds good, but keep your hands where I can see them".

Sam sat down and pulled me into his lap; we sat like that the whole time we ate, I had to swat his hands away a few times, we both laughed every time I did.

This vacation keeps getting better and better.


	26. Chapter 26

Everlasting Love ch26

AN: I won't be posting for the next couple of weeks due to coursework needing to be finished and marked and as it is near the end of the term at the college I am currently attending and I will be completing work. I will try my best to keep posting in between studying and finishing off work. Thank you to those who have read my stories especially this one. Thank you again for the support Rookeforlife19 x

After lunch we decided that a walk would do us good, it might even clear our heads. Since we arrived at the cabin nine days ago I have felt a lot lighter and I have been less stressed out about work and the bombing case and of course who killed Ted McDonald.

There was a trail in the woods; we walked up it and I have to say it was very peaceful. The fresh air, and the faint sound of flowing water coming from the river was very relaxing.

I stopped to take a breath, Sam came up behind me and pulled me into his arms "I have to say McNally, you were right walking in the woods is good, especially when you're with the one you love" I smiled at him "Thank you, and it is good when you are with the one you love" he hugged me and kissed my neck.

We continued walking, we found this secluded spot on the trail that was facing the river, we sat down and admired the view; well I admired the view, while Sam stared at me the whole time.

He looked at me "What is going on in that head of yours?" I looked at him "Nothing, I'm just enjoying the view, it is not every day that you find a place like this" he smiled "Well, I'm enjoying the view too" I giggled and blushed "Is it because of the outfit I'm wearing or something else?" he grinned at me "The outfit" he admitted, I giggled "I thought you might have noticed that I had the tiniest pair of shorts and the shortest of tops I owned on" he just looked at me "I noticed everything McNally, by the way you look very tempting in that outfit".

We sat there for a while longer, we then decided to make our way back to the cabin; when we got back to the cabin Sam guided me to the bedroom where he took my top off and placed me on the bed, he took his shirt off too.

Let's just say we didn't plan on leaving the bedroom until the next morning.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Thank you for being patient with me, I have found the time to write again during free classes I will try and post as regularly as I can; I have missed writing about McSwarek, thank you again Rookieforlife19 x

Everlasting Love ch27

We woke up the next morning; I looked at Sam and smiled "Last night was fun" he nodded in agreement "Yeah it was, maybe we should have a repeat performance" I shook my head "You're relentless" he looked at me "I'll show you relentless"

I giggled when Sam reached for me "Ok, maybe we can have one Holy Moly moment before breakfast" he grinned. After 20 minutes of Holy Moly we went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast we decided that we would go swimming; I was getting ready in the bathroom when Sam came in "McNally, I'm going to head on down to the lake" I shouted "Ok, be there in a few minutes", I took my time getting ready, I felt nauseous as I was getting ready.

I made my way down to the lake; I took my time walking down, Sam had his back to me. I decided to try and scare him, as I walked into the water I realised that he could hear the water being disturbed.

He turned to look at me, he took in the bikini and stood there with his mouth hanging open slightly. I giggled "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" he shook his head and smiled at me.

He pulled me closer "You're going to kill me" I giggled "So you like the bikini?" he whispered "I love it" I blushed, this man is incorrigible "I'm glad, I bought it a few weeks ago, you know since the good weather is kicking in and…" he stopped me by kissing me; he broke off the kiss "Enough talking".

We ended up swimming for 15 minutes and then we went back onto the dock and lay down basking in the sunshine; day ten just got off to a good start. Sam lay on his side blocking the sun from my eyes; I grinned and pulled him down on top of me, we ended up in full make out mode.

Ten days we have been here and each day is better than the last. I am so glad that Sam managed to get the cabin from Oliver for three weeks; we needed this vacation and we needed to spend time together.


	28. Chapter 28

Everlasting Love ch28

We spent the afternoon out on the dock, we lay there for hours. I turned to Sam "This is the life" he smiled "Yeah it is, it's our life, we should buy a cabin; you know somewhere to escape to when we want to get away from life for a while" I looked at him "Sounds good, I mean we would probably need it as our jobs are stressful and a cabin to escape to would be wonderful".

He smiled at me "I'm just thinking about our future Andy, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives" I sat up and hugged him "I can't wait to have a future with you" I thought back to this morning when I was feeling nauseous; it was really bad I haven't felt that way before, I was beginning to think that I could be pregnant, I mean it's a sign right?.

If it happens again then I'll tell Sam, although I should tell him now since we promised we wouldn't keep things from each other, I looked at him "Sam, I have something to tell you" he looked at me "What's up Andy?" I took a deep breath, I had to tell him.

"I was feeling nauseous this morning when we were getting ready to go for a swim, and well I haven't felt like that before; I don't want to get our hopes up and I don't want to disappoint you if it turns out to be nothing" he looked at me "Andy, if you're pregnant then that's great sweetheart, but if you aren't then it's ok don't worry about disappointing me as that could never happen, I love you and if it happens again then we will buy a test and find out"

I smiled at him "I love you too, I just had to tell you as I didn't want to keep it from you" he nodded understanding why I told him. He pulled me into his arms and we sat on the dock like that for a while. We were both lost in the thought that I might be pregnant.

I'm scared, of course I'm scared; I mean my mom abandoned me when I was younger and Sam's dad is in jail so he wasn't around either. I know deep down that we are nothing like our parents.

I looked up at Sam "Do you think we can do this, if I am pregnant I mean?" he looked at me "McNally, we can do this, we want this, so yeah I think we can; we will be here for each other and that will never change"

We both smiled, I know we can do this, with being here for each other and being together I know that when the time comes we will be great parents.


	29. Chapter 29

Everlasting Love ch29

We headed back up to the cabin, after our swim this morning and lounging on the dock this afternoon, we decided that we would cook dinner together.

We ate dinner; while we ate we had a conversation about this afternoon on the dock "McNally, if you feel nauseous again tell me and I'll go to the store and grab a test for you" I smiled "Thank you, but I think if we go together then I could do the test as soon as we get back" he smiled "That's a better idea" I giggled.

I couldn't help but think about Marlo and how she tried to pass her baby off as Sam's; she was off her meds and she slept with someone else and she tried to kill me so that she could have Sam all to herself, but deep down I feel sorry for her I really do.

Sam looked at me "What's up?" I smiled "Nothing, I am just thinking of the possibility that I could be pregnant" he smiled at me "Let's wait and see McNally".

We finished dinner and we thought it would be the perfect time for an early night. While we were getting ready for bed I felt like I was going to be sick, I looked at Sam "Sam, I think I'm going to be sick" he looked at me alarmed "Ok, well if you are then go, we will get a test tomorrow and then we will know for sure if you are pregnant" I nodded my head and ran into the bathroom.

I was sick, I have never been this sick before, I started to calculate the dates in my head; I was late by two weeks, this means that I must have conceived within the first few days of being here.

I told Sam, he smiled "So, there is a possibility that you could be?" I nodded "Yeah, I guess we will find out in the morning".

We got into bed and we lay there for a while talking about the potential baby I am carrying and then we discussed how we would tell Oliver and how I would tell Traci and Gail. We finally fell asleep and I felt Sam's hand on my stomach; as if he knew there was a baby in there.

This vacation just got even better; Sam and I are probably going to have the future we both want; without any drama and without any issues. This is going to be great.


	30. Chapter 30

Everlasting Love ch30

I woke up before Sam this morning; the reason being that I felt like I was going to be sick again, I woke Sam up and told him. He looked at me "Well we'll go to the store soon" I just nodded my head shocked that this is the third time that I've felt like I'm going to be sick.

We had breakfast, well I had orange juice and Sam had breakfast; I just felt like if I ate anything I wouldn't be able to keep it down. We left the cabin and went to the store.

I was nervous as soon as I seen the pregnancy tests on the shelf, I looked over at Sam, he smiled at me "No matter what that test says Andy, just know that I love you" I smiled at him "I love you too Sam".

We bought the test and headed back to the cabin, we walked up the stairs to the bedroom and I went into the bathroom; Sam sat on the bed waiting for me to come out.

I did the test and walked out of the bathroom, I told Sam "It will be five minutes for the result" he nodded and set a timer on his phone. We sat there, Sam was holding my hand. The timer went off and we looked at the test… it was positive. I couldn't believe it; I'm pregnant, Sam and I are going to have a baby, I looked at Sam "I can't believe we're going to have a baby" he looked at me "I know sweetheart, we are going to be great parents" I nodded.

I looked at Sam "As soon as we get back home, we are going to tell Oliver and Traci; then I'll need to book an appointment to confirm that I actually am pregnant, and then we will need to start shopping for clothes, diapers, a crib, and everything else we will need for when the baby comes".

He looked at me "Sweetheart, slow down we have plenty of time to do everything, don't worry; we are going to do this together" I smiled at him "I love you, and I'm so happy that we are going to start our future together, a little bit sooner than we had planned, but this is good right?" he looked at me "I love you too, you have made me the happiest man on earth right now, and yeah it's a bit sooner than we had planned, but it is going to be great".

He placed his hand on my stomach and I looked at him; he kissed me, I can't believe that we are going to have a baby; everything is going to be great.


	31. Chapter 31

Everlasting Love ch31

AN: I have changed the events slightly, I always thought that Sam should have proposed during their vacation, so I have made that happen, hope you enjoy.

We spent the rest of the morning lying on the couch; Sam has gone into protective daddy mode already and it is very sweet. I have a feeling that I won't be doing anything for a while.

We decided that we would wait until we got back to the city and that it has been confirmed and then we would announce it in parade. It will be good news and we could all do with some good news. Sam offered to make lunch; I told him that I wanted to help, I know he just wants to make sure that I relax and take it easy but I can still cook.

We went into the kitchen and made lunch together; it was fun, this morning we found out that I was pregnant, we are making lunch together and we have been here for eleven days.

The rest of the day was like that, we sat down and relaxed; we didn't care about anything else other than being here together.

We went to bed later on that night; we sat in bed talking about the baby, we decided that the baby would take Sam's surname, I thought it would be better that way.

Sam looked at me "Andy, do you think we should get married before the baby comes?" I looked at him "Yeah, if you want to that is" he smiled "Sweetheart, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want to" I was stunned into silence "Are you proposing?" he nodded.

He got out of bed and got down on one knee; I can't believe this is happening, he looked at me "Andy McNally will you marry me?" I sat up and whispered "Yes" he placed the ring on my finger.

He got up and kissed me, I can't believe Sam and I are going to get married, I looked at the ring; it was beautiful, it was perfect, I don't think I can love this man more than I already do.

I asked him "How long have you been planning to do this?" he looked at me "I had a ring bought before we broke up the first time; the explosion scared me not knowing if you were alive, it scared me Andy and…" I hugged him "You wanted to marry me when we got together after the suspension?"

He nodded "Yeah, I guess I've always wanted to spend my life with you".


	32. Chapter 32

Everlasting Love ch32

We woke up the next morning, I looked down at my hand, I giggled when I realised that it wasn't a dream. I looked at Sam "So you did propose last night?" he smiled "Yeah, did you think you dreamed it McNally?" I nodded.

He pulled me in close to him "Well you didn't, it happened" I smiled "I love you, like you have no idea how much" he grinned "I think I do McNally".

Day twelve just got off to a great start, if someone had have told me that Sam and I would get together way back at the start I would have said 'no way' but now that we have been together and yes we broke up and then we tried to move on and then we realised that we were better off together and now we are engaged and expecting a baby; it doesn't get any better than this.

We went down to the kitchen and had breakfast, we decided that we would celebrate our engagement when we got back from vacation. Sam text Oliver and told him and I text Traci and told her; they are the only ones that know. Oliver promised that we wouldn't regret letting him prepare the party.

We both looked at each other, I asked "Can we really trust Oliver to prepare everything for the party?" Sam nodded "Yeah, I mean he's been rooting for us since day one" I smiled "Well, maybe we can ask Traci to help him, you know she could guide him in the right direction" we laughed.

We spent the rest of the morning, figuring out minor details, like who would we invite and of course when we are going to get married, I looked at Sam "We need to invite all of 15, as they are our family, we need to invite your sister of course and well we will figure out who else to invite later on", Sam looked at me "We will invite all of your fellow Rookies, some of the other officers, Oliver and my sister if I can convince her to come down".

I smiled at him "This is going to be the best wedding ever" he nodded, and smiled at me "Yeah it is, McNally" I looked at him "We should get married before baby Swarek makes an appearance".

He looked at me "Definitely, I mean the last thing that we want is you going into labour just as we say 'I do'". We laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

Everlasting Love ch33

I still can't believe that Sam proposed; I mean I wasn't expecting it. He looked nervous when he asked me. I love him with all that I am, he is too perfect for me some times, and he has really been putting in a lot of effort this time round and so have I.

We are happy and that is all that matters and in a few months we are going to have a baby; it can't get any better than this. I was sick this morning and Sam sat down beside me in the bathroom and held my hair; he is so sweet.

Our baby is going to be so lucky to have a dad like Sam; I mean he is sweet, caring, and I know he will love our baby no matter what. He told Oliver that he wanted kids with me and that he seen a future with me; now this happened when he was with Marlo but I think he knew it wasn't going to last with her.

He looked at me and smiled "What you thinking about McNally?" I smiled "I was thinking about what you told Oliver about wanting a future with me" he pulled me in close "You are the only one I wanted a future with".

I giggled and smiled at him "I don't deserve you, you are too perfect for me" he shook his head "You deserve everything I have to offer Andy, and I think that you are too perfect for me" I smiled, he was so sweet; I could feel tears in my eyes, damn hormones have kicked in already, he looked at me "Don't cry McNally" I smiled "I didn't mean to, it's the baby and the hormones making me cry".

We laughed, Sam looked at me "I guess this is the way it's going to be for a while?" I nodded "Yep, I am going to be emotional and moody, you sure you want to put up with me when I'm pregnant and hormonal?" he nodded "Yeah, I wouldn't want it any other way McNally" I hugged him and smiled.

We lay on the couch for the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon; we just lay there relaxing and just spending time together before my stomach interrupted the silence.

We both laughed, Sam looked at me "I guess I better feed you two, or else I'll be listening to it all day" I smiled at him "I love you" he grinned "I love you too". We ate lunch in the kitchen and then we went outside and sat on the porch swing.


	34. Chapter 34

Everlasting Love ch34

We spent the rest of the day out on the porch, there is nothing better than sitting with the one that you love on the porch of your staff sergeants cabin.

I laughed thinking about what Oliver thinks we are probably doing up here in his precious cabin. Sam looked at me "What you laughing about Andy?" I looked at him "I'm laughing about what Oliver thinks we are doing up here and if we are going to leave the cabin in one piece".

He laughed "We will get him something to say thank you before we head back to the city" I smiled "That is a good idea" we thought of a few ideas of what to get Oliver, I thought we should get him something productive for when he is back on the streets, whereas Sam thought of getting him something for his office.

I giggled and said "Oliver won't want to be tied to a desk for much longer. He is busting to get back on the streets" Sam looked at me "You're right but I think he would appreciate something like that for the remainder of his time in the office" I nodded agreeing with him.

We have nine days to come up with something, although I think we won't be doing much thinking about his present; I think Sam will find a way to distract us from heading back to the city.

I can't believe we have been here for nearly two weeks. Time flies when you're having fun. Although the fun is just beginning; we came up here to relax and get ready for going back after the explosion in the evidence room, we found out that I might be pregnant and then Sam proposed, who can complain? I mean this vacation has been a godsend.

I looked at the lake, I pictured the future Sam and I sitting on a porch like this and our kids swimming in the lake laughing and giggling; I also pictured having grandkids swimming in the lake too, and then asking us to tell them a story.

I smiled thinking about it, Sam turned around to look at me "What you smiling about Miss McNally?" I looked at him "Our future, you know, kids and then eventually grandkids swimming in a lake just like that one" he smiled at me "Oh yeah, and just how many kids are we going to have McNally?" I smiled "I don't know, how many do you want?" He grinned "I'm sure we will figure it out in the end" I smiled "Yeah, let's have this one first and then see how many more we want after".


	35. Chapter 35

Everlasting Love ch35

After staying out on the porch all night, we decided to go to sleep. I woke up the next morning after feeling like I was going to be sick and what do you know I was, I ran into the bathroom and was sick.

I went back into the bedroom; I looked over at Sam and he was still sleeping. I got back into bed and lay down trying to settle my stomach, I have never been so sick in my life; the downside to pregnancy, the morning sickness, but it just means that everything is ok.

Sam woke up and looked at me "You ok McNally?" I nodded "Yeah, just morning sickness" he held me in his arms "How you feeling now?" I smiled "Better than I was a few minutes ago".

We lay in bed for a while linger, Sam took a deep breath. He looked at me "Do you want to move in with me?" I looked at him "Are you sure?" he smiled "Well it would be the best thing for all three of us" I smiled "Yeah, you're right I mean that way we only have to buy one of everything we need for the baby".

It seemed like the logical thing to do, this means that I will have to fill out a change of address form; we both smiled at each other; we are moving in together, I can't believe it, this vacation has been a dream, nothing to worry about.

After our conversation, we decided that it would be the perfect time to go down to the kitchen and have breakfast, I just hope that I can keep it down.

We went down to the kitchen; we cooked breakfast together, well Sam cooked and I set the table, he didn't want me to over exert myself. He is the best fiancé ever.

After breakfast we headed into the lounge and sat on the couch, Sam looked at me "How you feeling, now that you have had something to eat?" I smiled, he was really cute; he was worried about me, it is something that is going to be intensified during my pregnancy, "I'm ok, I promise, I feel a lot better now"

He smiled at me "That's good, have you decided on what we are going to call the baby?" I looked at him "Well we are cops, so I was thinking of calling it Rookie, for now anyway and when the time comes we will decide on what to call them".


	36. Chapter 36

Everlasting Love ch36

Rookie seemed fitting and I think Sam liked that idea. Our little Rookie. We spent the rest of the day talking about moving in together; we were both excited as we had never talked about this before as we had been a bit unsure of our relationship.

Even saying 'I love you' was scary for both of us; I said it first and then Sam said it when I was holding a bomb, and now we both say it every day to remind each other.

I might have been harsh when I rejected the key; I was scared at the time as when Sam gave me his key the last time he asked for it back after we broke up; so to say I was hurt would be an understatement, I should have told him when he offered the key to me a couple of days ago but I didn't know how too.

I decided that I should tell him how I felt that day, I mean I don't want to keep it from him any longer, I looked at Sam, I cleared my throat "Do you remember the other day when you offered me the key to your place?" he looked at me "Yeah and you didn't take it, because it was boring and you couldn't be tamed" I looked stunned and slightly angry at myself "I'm really sorry but, the last time you gave me a key, you then broke up with me and then asked for it back" he nodded "I know, and I shouldn't have, we shouldn't have broken up, if we hadn't have then I wouldn't have got with Marlo and then we would have been together this whole time and you would have taken the key" I nodded, "If you still have the key then I would be happy to have it" he smiled at me "It's ready when you are McNally".

I was so glad that we finally had that conversation, it was driving me crazy. I looked at Sam and smiled "l love you" he smiled back "I love you too" he kissed me and asked me "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" I shook my head "I think it was an underlying fear that you might regret giving me the key and then take it away or something" he looked at me and pulled me in towards him "McNally, I would never have taken the key away from you again; I will never do something like that again, I'm sorry that I made you feel that way".

We hugged and promised that we would never talk about it again; as we were moving up together and we were happy and that was all that mattered in the end. Day thirteen was a special day; it was different from the other days we had been here and that was a good thing.


	37. Chapter 37

Everlasting Love ch37

The next morning I woke up and Sam got up as soon as I moved. I went into the bathroom; Rookie doesn't seem to like to be kept waiting, I was sick again this morning. We have been here for two weeks already, we only have one week left of our vacation.

Sam helped me up off the floor after I threw up; he is so sweet and caring, I think he is worried, he has been nothing but amazing ever since we got back together and now he is even more amazing now that I am pregnant.

We got back into bed as it was too early to get up and start the day, normally I am up early but since we are on vacation we didn't bother setting an alarm as there was no point.

We lay in bed for a couple more hours until Rookie made their presence known, my stomach growled, Rookie was hungry and so was I, so Sam told me to stay in bed and that he would make breakfast and bring it to me; this man is so perfect.

I lay in bed; I began to talk to Rookie, as I knew from my healthcare class that babies can hear everything while they are in the womb. I told Rookie that they were so loved already and we hadn't even met them yet; I couldn't believe it I am going to be a mom and Sam is going to be a dad.

I heard the door open and I looked over, it was Sam, I wonder how long he was standing there for? He smiled at me "Where you talking to Rookie?" I smiled "Yeah, I remembered in health class that babies can hear everything from inside the womb and so I talked to them" he looked at me "I heard what you said".

I blushed "Sorry, I know it's weird but I just wanted Rookie to know how much we love them already" he placed the tray of food down beside me and placed his hand on my stomach, he started to speak to Rookie "Hey Rookie, your mommy was right, we love you so much, I didn't think I wanted to be a dad until I met your mommy", I looked up at him and I had tears in my eyes.

He looked at me "Sorry, McNally I didn't mean to make you cry" I smiled "It's Rookie, they are making me cry and you are so sweet", I placed my hand over Sam's and we both looked at each other and smiled, yeah we can do this.


	38. Chapter 38

Everlasting Love ch38

I looked at the tray which had breakfast on it, it looked amazing, I looked at Sam "Why are you so good to me" he shrugged his shoulders "You deserve the best McNally" we both smiled.

We talked about when we should get Rookie checked out and we decided that I would book an appointment for the day we leave here; that way we can tell everyone when we see them.

I picked up my phone and booked an appointment for next week at 1pm. I looked at Sam "Next week at 1pm we will be able to see Rookie for the first time, I can't wait", he smiled at me "Neither can I McNally, so what do think Boy or Girl?" I shook my head at him "I don't mind as long as he or she is healthy".

Sam nodded, he grinned at me; he is probably hoping for a boy, a son to carry on his name, and personally I don't mind as I just want the baby to be healthy. I always pictured a mini Sam standing beside me while I baked cookies or something, I smiled internally and looked at Sam, "I love you".

He smiled at me "I love both of my Rookies" I shook my head and glared at Sam playfully "I haven't been your Rookie in a long time" he laughed "You'll always be my Rookie", he held me close and kissed me.

We decided to get out of bed and head down to the lounge; we sat on the couch for the rest of the morning, I giggled when I realised that this vacation was better than the time I went away during my suspension, I will never forget the look on Sam's face when he collected me from the airport and that oar; he wasn't happy with me, but now we are happy and that is all that matters.

Sam looked at me "What's so funny?" I looked at him "Just remembering my last 'vacation' during our suspension" he looked at me "Oh yeah, when you left after I asked you to be normal with me and then you came back with an oar" I could tell he still felt annoyed about that even though it's in the past.

I looked at him "That's in the past, we have moved on and we are happy now aren't we?" he smiled "Yeah, we are and we have more than enough reason to be happy"

We both smiled and stayed on the couch for the rest of the morning. Two weeks down one to go.


	39. Chapter 39

Everlasting Love ch39

The next morning we woke up when Rookie decided that they didn't like the food from last night and they wanted to get rid of it. We went down to the kitchen and I didn't eat anything I just drank orange juice as it was all I could manage.

Nothing compares to this; being with someone you love, I mean this vacation has been the best. We came here to relax and then we found out that I was pregnant, and then we got engaged and we now are moving in together.

I have never been so happy; I have never seen Sam look so happy either, we have come a long way together, first as partners, then as a couple, then friends which was slightly awkward and now we are back to being a couple, which is great, like really great.

I smiled when I remembered the day that I arrested Sam; I honestly thought he was our suspect, I remember the look on his face and then he ran and I had to tackle him to the ground, it wasn't easy but I managed to do it.

I laughed remembering the look on his face, Sam looked at me "What you laughing about Andy?" I smiled "The day that I arrested you" he looked at me "Oh yeah, the day you tackled me and tried to kiss me" I hit him playfully "I didn't try to kiss you, I was trying to arrest you" he grinned "Yeah keep telling yourself that McNally".

We both laughed. We have come a long way from those days as Rookie and T.O.; I still remember the first day we became partners, Sam didn't want to train a Rookie, but he didn't want to be stuck behind the desk all day.

I will always remember that day and I'm sure Sam will too. Its where we began and I wouldn't change that day for anything.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, as we had spent it talking about the wedding and we also talked about Rookie. Before we knew it was dark outside so we decided to go to bed, Sam pulled me close and we drifted off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Everlasting Love ch40

 _AN: So here we are chapter 40 of Everlasting Love, I am so glad that you are enjoying reading it. Reading your reviews makes me really happy and inspires me to write more for you all, thank you again Rookieforlife20 x_

The next day we woke up and stayed in bed as we didn't want to get up at that particular moment. It was peaceful and the sun was beginning to filter through the windows.

We have been here for sixteen days; and they have been incredible. Rookie decided that they wanted whatever it was in my stomach out of it. I ran to the bathroom and I threw up.

I turned to look around and Sam was standing in the doorway, I looked at him "Your child doesn't like the food we eat apparently" he laughed "Well Rookie will just have to get used to it" I smiled.

I got up off the floor and got straight back into bed, Sam climbed in beside me "You ok?" I nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine, this is all part of it" he smiled at me "What can I do?" I looked at him "Hold me" he pulled me into his arms and held me.

I laid my head on his chest; there is nothing better than this feeling, I made myself comfortable in his arms and just lay there listening to his heartbeat. He pulled me in closer and kissed the top of my head.

We lay like that for the rest of the morning, we didn't want to get up; until my stomach growled and Sam laughed and I giggled, clearly Rookie wanted to be fed.

I giggled Rookie isn't even born yet and they are have us wrapped around their little finger. I looked at Sam "We better go and feed Rookie" he nodded "What do you want McNally?" I smiled "Surprise me" we got up and went downstairs.

Sam said he would call me when breakfast was ready I smiled at him and I went and lay down on the couch, I really love this man; he has been so sweet in fact he always has been. I was lying down for about ten to fifteen minutes when Sam called me to come and have breakfast.

He is so perfect, he just wants to look after me and I want to look after him too as he is just amazing.


	41. Chapter 41

Everlasting Love ch41

After breakfast we decided to go for a walk; I mean we haven't really done anything for the last couple of days. Not that I'm complaining, we have had a few eventful days.

I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything; you know that feeling you get when something so amazing has happened. I looked over at Sam and smiled, he has been nothing but amazing since we got here.

He has kept to his promise that he made me after I held that grenade; he has taken out my trash and made me dinner every night since we got back together.

I can't help but feel like I have made him do all of that; I mean I helped make dinner some nights, but he was determined to do everything as he felt guilty about the breakup.

I shook my head and cleared it of all those thoughts about the breakup; I mean that's in the past. It's these damned hormones making me feel all emotional, although it will all be worth it in the end, we will have Rookie by then.

I looked around and seen Sam staring at me, he smiled when he seen my eyes meet his, I wonder what he's thinking about? I walked over to where he was standing "What's up?" he looked at me "Just thinking McNally" I stared at him and tilted my head to the side trying to decipher the look on his face, something was up and he wasn't telling me what it was.

We continued walking and I stayed silent; although I couldn't help but wonder what he was keeping from me. I knew that it was nothing to do with Marlo I mean she's in prison for nearly trying to kill me.

He will tell me when he's ready. He looked over at me "What's wrong Andy?" I looked at him "Nothing, you wanna head back to the cabin?" he smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Something was definitely up; I began to run through the scenarios in my head. Something I have been told not to do in the past but right now I want to know why Sam has gone silent all of a sudden. We got back to the cabin and I headed up to the bedroom and lay down; I felt his eyes on me as I went up the stairs.


	42. Chapter 42

Everlasting Love ch42

I know it's something bad, because he would have told me right? I mean we were past the whole keeping things from each other; it's why we didn't work the first time around.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was something that I did. I mean this vacation was going great as far as I was aware. We haven't had a problem so far; ever since we got back together everything has been great, we've been talking, he hasn't left me in the morning as soon as we get up, and we've been spending every night together.

Oh my god, that's it, he doesn't want to be with me anymore; He probably wants space from me, I mean I almost got killed by his ex, then we come here for three weeks, we found out I was pregnant and then he popped the question.

I felt the tears in my eyes. I got up and walked over to the window, I seen Sam standing outside. He turned around and seen me standing at the window, he smiled but this time it reached his eyes.

I was starting to feel a bit angry, mostly at myself for thinking that we were ok and nothing would get in our way to a happily ever after.

I heard him make his way up the stairs and into the bedroom; I bolted into the bathroom and locked the door, I could hear him calling my name. There is no way that I am going to talk to him after this morning. I heard him come closer to the bathroom door, he tried to open it and realised that he couldn't "Andy, sweetheart open the door" I couldn't believe this, he's acting like he wasn't acting so weird this morning.

I felt the tears begin to fall. I got up and moved to the sink and wiped my face, I should have known that it was too good to be true. Sam was still standing at the door "Sweetheart, come on, talk to me" I shook my head, I began to smile, maybe I should talk to him. Maybe he is ready to tell me about earlier.

I unlocked the door and opened it, I looked at him; he looked worried, he pulled me into a hug and took a deep breath, here it comes. "I'm sorry I was acting weird this morning, I know what you're probably thinking, I don't want to worry you or stress you out" I looked at him "What's going on?"


	43. Chapter 43

Everlasting Love ch43

He looked at me "What do you mean?" I glared at him "What do I mean? Sam, this morning everything was great and we have been having a really great time up here and now you've gone silent and you won't tell me what's wrong, are you ending it or something or have you realised that you don't want to be a father?..." I trailed off when he looked at me.

"Andy, sweetheart we are and we have had a really great time up here, and yes I was silent this morning because I have been trying to think of a way to ask you if you want to buy a house together instead of us moving into my place, I mean wouldn't it be great to have a backyard for Rookie to play in and for a dog to wonder in? And no I am not ending it and of course I want to be a father" he looked at me and smiled.

I couldn't believe it, I have been such an idiot; god why does he put up with me I started to cry.

I feel so stupid I walked to the window and stared outside, I felt Sam behind me "What's going on in that head of yours?" I turned around "I'm sorry, it's just Rookie is making me feel all emotional and I may have jumped to conclusions about earlier…" I was interrupted when he kissed me.

We kissed for what seemed to be forever. He looked at me "So what do you think of finding a house together?"

I smiled not knowing how to respond, to say I was shocked would be an understatement; I looked at him and nodded "Yeah, let's find a house together". He picked me up and spun me around, we both laughed; we are going to find a house together, and I can't wait. We are moving up and it's going to be great.

Everything is happening so fast, but I love it; nothing is going to get in our way, no one is going to get in our way, it is going to be me, Sam and Rookie for the rest of our lives.

I wouldn't have it any other way. I smiled thinking about the future and about Boo Radley. I think it's time that we got a dog, I'll tell Sam tonight. He is going to be so happy.


	44. Chapter 44

Everlasting Love ch44

We spent the rest of the day discussing where we would want to live; I mean the city is great and it would be closer to the station and Rookie would be able to grow up in a safe neighbourhood which would put both Sam and I at ease.

I remembered what I was thinking earlier about getting a dog, and I was thinking that I needed to tell Sam. We were eating dinner when I cleared my throat; how am I going to tell him? He looked up and smiled "What's up Andy?" I smiled "Nothing, I mean something…" I began to ramble "I know that you wanted to walk my dog and I pointed out that I didn't have one and you went on to explain that we could get one and well I've been thinking Rookie might need someone to keep he or she occupied and well…" I trailed off when Sam smiled "You want to get a dog McNally?"

I nodded "Yeah if you still want to that is" he nodded "Yeah I still want a dog, and you're right Rookie will need someone to keep he or she occupied.." he paused and looked at me "Let's get a dog".

I couldn't believe it, well actually I can I mean he was so passionate when talking about getting one when he was trying to get me back, and I want nothing more than to make him happy and if getting dog means that then we will get a dog. We went to bed earlier than usual; we decided to celebrate.

The next morning I woke up and like clockwork I threw up, I then climbed back into bed and lay down and fell back to sleep. I woke up again and found Sam sitting up and he was looking down at me, he smiled "Good morning beautiful" I smiled "Morning handsome", he looked at me "What are we going to do this morning?"

I smiled coyly and kissed him deeply; he pulled back and looked at me "I think I get the idea" we made love slowly and it was like the first time all over again. Day seventeen just got off to a wonderful start.

We finished and headed down to get breakfast; we decided on having a lazy day as we are on vacation and it is mandatory to have a lazy day once in a while.


	45. Chapter 45

Everlasting Love ch45

We didn't do much for the rest of the day other than tease each other; Sam decided that he wanted to open up a bit more, the last time he did was after we went to Maplehurst to see the inmates, a suspect in a murder investigation was jailed there and when he got out he killed the guy Sam and I were looking for.

I'll never forget it; Sam was acting so weird that whole afternoon, and then we got to the prison and interviewed a few of the inmates and then he got a call about our suspect, he had been arrested and was being brought to the station. Anyway long story short, I found out that his dad was jailed there and then I left after Sam wanting to know why.

It took a while, we fought and then he handed me his dads file, he explained some of it and then he got a text from Traci; our suspect tried to kill himself, in the end we had to interview Sam's dad and then things got awkward and Sam left, I then went back in and got some of the back story as to why he was in there.

On the way back to the station he opened up just a little bit as to why his dad was in jail, I promised that if he ever doubted himself that he could turn around and ask me and after a bit of talking he told me he loved me. I smiled at the memory.

This time he told me about his mom and what she was like and that when his dad was arrested she changed and eventually she couldn't take it anymore and she left Canada for somewhere warm. He then explained why Sarah was the way she was and why she was so forgiving, I smiled I couldn't believe that he was telling me all of this.

After that he looked at me "I love you Andy, I mean you have given me a reason to be the best that I can be, I mean we are having a baby, we are getting married and we are going to find a house together, and I am so happy". I smiled "I love you too Sam, you make me want to be the best too, and I am so glad that I get to make you a father and that I get to marry you and find a house with you and you make me so happy too".


	46. Chapter 46

Everlasting Love ch46

The next morning we woke up and I ran into the bathroom again; I hate morning sickness, although it should be over soon. We had breakfast and then we decided that we would go for a short hike.

The reason for this was that, I pointed out that we hadn't really done much since we got here and Sam disagreed; according to him we have done stuff and I laughed and pointed out that we couldn't spend the whole vacation in bed or in the cabin.

We have been here for eighteen days, only three more to go then we are going to head home and head to the doctor's appointment to see how Rookie is doing and then we will go to the Penny to tell everyone the good news.

On the hike we discussed who Rookie's godparents would be, we picked Oliver and Traci. The reason for that was that they are two best friends and they supported us. We haven't decided on a name yet as we have some time to discuss that but I want to name the baby Jerry if Rookie is a boy; I just hope that Sam is ok with that.

I'll tell him tonight at dinner. We decided to head back to the cabin to relax; Sam wanted me to relax as he said "You shouldn't be over doing things right now McNally" I smiled at him, he has gone into protective husband mode already, I think it is so sweet.

We got back to the cabin and Sam told me to go and sit on the couch and he would bring me something to eat. I sat down and began to think of how I would bring up naming Rookie after Jerry.

I just hope that Sam is ok with it; I mean I think he will be after all if it wasn't for Jerry we wouldn't have found Gail, so the man was a hero and we all miss him especially Sam and of course Traci and Leo too.

Sam cleared his throat and I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back "Where did you go?" I looked at him "I was just thinking that's all, I must have been in deep thought sorry"


	47. Chapter 47

Everlasting Love ch47

We had dinner later that evening and I decided that I would bring up the name that I thought for Rookie.

I was pushing the food around my plate waiting for the right moment, Sam looked at me "You alright Andy?" I looked at him "There is something I want to discuss with you" he looked at me "What's wrong are you ok? Is it Rookie?"

I shook my head "It has something to do with Rookie, but nothing to worry about" I took a deep breath as Sam looked at me "If Rookie is a boy I want to name him after Jerry" Sam looked at me; he looked surprised "Seriously? Andy, sweetheart are you sure? I mean it's a nice thought and all..." I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I mean he saved Gail, he is a hero and we all miss him and I think Traci will love the idea too" he smiled at me "Then we will if Rookie is a boy, have you thought of any names if Rookie is a girl?" I shook my head, "I haven't thought about that, but we have plenty of time, I just thought I would run that by you first".

We spent the rest of the night talking about Rookie and the birth as we want to be prepared, I decided that I wanted a natural birth I mean I am a cop after all and I have been shot and I have been in an explosion I mean both of those hurt more so I figured a natural birth would be fine; but if it gets to be too much then I'll ask for pain relief.

I never thought I would be discussing child birth with Sam Swarek; I also never thought that I would be marrying him or moving in with him either. We seemed so different the first time around but now I can say that we similar in some aspects.

We are both so excited to see Rookie for the first time; Sam is bursting with joy and so am I, we are going to be parents and Rookie is going to have a division full of aunts and uncles that will love them.

It is going to be great.


	48. Chapter 48

Everlasting Love ch48

 _AN: Sorry, I haven't posted in a while; I haven't been well and I was also suffering from writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Rookieforlife20 x_

The next day we got up and like clockwork my morning sickness kicked in and Sam held my hair. After that we decided to have breakfast and chill on the couch.

We have been here for nineteen days and each one has been better than the last. Rookie decided to sit on my bladder and I shot up and ran to the bathroom, Sam looked confused; wondering what was wrong.

When I came back I reassured him that nothing was wrong; just Rookie using my bladder as a seat. We both laughed; Sam leaned down and spoke to Rookie "Don't sit on your mom's bladder Rookie, that's lesson number one".

I smiled "Our child is going to be a rule breaker", Sam nodded in agreement and placed his hand on my stomach and smiled at me "Thank you McNally" I tilted my head "What for?" he looked at me "Well for a start, thanks for agreeing to try again with us, secondly thanks for agreeing to come out here, third thanks for agreeing to marry me and lastly thanks for Rookie".

I smiled and hugged him "You're welcome, I mean you deserved another chance, although I shouldn't have left for that undercover op, because then we would have had more time and I couldn't resist seeing you carefree out in the great outdoors and I wanted to marry you ever since we got together the first time around and I have to thank you for Rookie too; because well without you they wouldn't be here".

He held me close and we stayed like that for the rest of the day; just being with each other and being here. We decided to head to bed a bit earlier than usual that night.

I have noticed that Sam has been a lot happier since we got here and I think it has something to do with Rookie or saying yes to wanting to marry him; I guess it could be both.


	49. Chapter 49

Everlasting Love ch49

We woke up the next morning; the morning sickness now a part of my routine. I wouldn't have it any other way now; I can't wait because we are going to see Rookie tomorrow.

Sam was down in the kitchen making breakfast and I snuck up behind him and he jumped slightly when I put my arms around his waist and I snuggled up to his back. He turned around slightly and kissed me "Good morning beautiful" he leaned down to my stomach "Morning Rookie" I smiled, I looked around him to the stove and seen that he was cooking my favourite breakfast, bacon and eggs.

He told me to go and sit down as breakfast wouldn't be too long; he smiled at me and turned back round to face the stove. How did I get so lucky? Just one more day of being in this paradise and then it's back to the city and going to see how Rookie is doing and then off to the penny to tell everyone.

Sam called my name and I looked at him and smiled "Sorry, Sam what were you saying?" he smiled "You're breakfast is ready, did you want anything else to go with it?" I shook my head "no thanks, I don't think I could eat that much food" he laughed and set the plates down.

We had breakfast and then we decided to go into the small town down the road and do some shopping. They had a small baby store and we went in and had a look around, we bought a few things for Rookie; we left the store and Sam spotted and ice cream store and we went in; he was slightly disappointed when he discovered they didn't have pistachio, I laughed at his face, he looked at me "What, it's a good flavour".

We walked out and went back to the truck and then we headed back to the cabin, we decided to watch a film; since we didn't really want to do anything, this vacation has been the best. Our Honeymoon phase had been reignited; we were happier like we had been before Marlo showed up and tried to kill me.

We went to bed later that night and just went to sleep. It's our final day here tomorrow and I want to be well rested.


	50. Chapter 50

Everlasting Love ch50

We got up and packed our bags the next morning and then we decided to have breakfast and then we were going to head back into the city and head home and get changed then go to the appointment.

While Sam was packing the truck I decided to hide and wait until he was nearly finished and then I ran up and grabbed my oar; Sam called after me telling me that he had the truck neatly packed; I just laughed.

My little stunt lead to a game of hide and seek, which then lead to a make out session; then we got ready and headed outside and got into the truck and made our way back to Toronto. I was feeling really nervous as we got closer to home; once we got there we went inside with the bags and stuff and we jumped into the shower and then we got dressed and headed to the appointment.

We got the doctors and when my name was called; I looked at Sam "You coming, dad?" he got up "of course mom" I smiled, the doctor introduced himself "My name is Doctor Anderson; I believe you are here to confirm your pregnancy Miss McNally?" I nodded and smiled, he looked at Sam "I'm assuming you are the father?" he nodded and smiled.

After that, the doctors put the gel on my stomach and within a few minutes Rookie's heartbeat filled the room, the doctor confirmed Rookie was healthy and there was nothing to worry about and he told me that I was two weeks along.

We left the doctor's office and headed back home; later that night we got to the Penny and met up with everyone, we talked and then we told them the good news, we looked at them, Sam spoke up "Andy's pregnant" they all looked at us.

Traci and Gail hugged me; Oliver and Dov shook Sam's hand, this was perfect and tomorrow we are going to be back at work.

 _AN: Thank you, this is sadly the end of Everlasting Love, check back soon as I am going to be posting a sequel soon, thank you again Rookieforlife20 x_


End file.
